Samuel Larsen
Samuel Peter Larsen 'Acosta '(b. August 28, 1991) is one of the two winners of The Glee Project along with co-star Damian McGinty. He is portraying Joe Hart, a Christian whom most will not suspect to be Christian at first. Samuel was born in San Francisco to Henrik and Lupe Larsen, and has an older brother, Manolo Acosta, and sister named Morgan. His mother, Lupe Acosta Larsen, is from Mexico and wrote an autobiographical book called Race for Acceptance, which was published in 2009. His father, Henrik, is from Denmark. He started playing the drums at the age of 3 with his father's praise band. At the age of 12, he started to play the bass, progressed to guitar at 13, and keyboards at age 17. At age 14 his family moved to Murrietta, CA where he went to high school, graduating in 2009 from Murrietta Valley High School. Freshman year, he was in the marching band, but by sophomore year he was deeply involved in his rock band, 15 North, for which he was lead singer and guitarist. 15 North had gigs all over San Diego and Riverside counties, including San Diego Summerfest and a television appearance. People in high school thought he was "weird," and Larsen claims a lot of people made fun of him in high school. After high school, in 2010, Larsen auditioned for American Idol and made it to Hollywood Week before being cut. He later played rhythm guitar in the band of his Hollywood Week roommate, Alex Lambert, called Alex Lambert and the Lights. Larsen can be seen jamming with Alex Lambert in episodes of the web show If I Can Dream. In 2010, he also auditioned for the part of Sam Evans, but lost out to Chord Overstreet in the final audition. Curt Mega (Nick, from the Warblers) was another finalist for this role, and Larsen and Mega are friends. While doing runway modeling for fashion designer Ashton Michael, Larsen met his roommate and bandmate, Skip Arnold. Arnold invited him to move to his place in Los Angeles, where Larsen would sometimes sing on the streets for enough money to buy food for dinner. After filming The Glee Project, Larsen and Arnold formed the band Bridges I Burn, later adding a third band member, Salvatore Spinelli. Larsen performs as a solo artist, and with his band, writing and performing his own music. When recording he plays drums, guitar, bass, keyboards, and vocals separately, then mixes the tracks. Since September 2011, Samuel has been dating actress Scout Taylor-Compton, known for her roles as Laurie Strode in Rob Zombie's Halloween movies and Lita Ford in the Runaways. Samuel and Scout are both actors, singers, musicians, and tattoo aficionados. Scout is also the ex (most famous and most accepted) girlfriend of famous metal signer Andy Biersack, they dated for a number of years but broke up due to conflicting schedules with his tours and her movie shoots. Samuel is going to be mentor on the dance-ability episode in the second season of The Glee Project. Trivia *When he was 3 years old, his dad had to cut his drum sticks in half so that he could hold them to play. *The first cassette that he ever heard was the Lion King soundtrack when he was 3 years old for Christmas. *He broke his elbow when he was 4 years old trying to be Superman and is now double jointed. *The first thing he did when he got home, from breaking his elbow when he was 4 years old after having a cast on with a sling, was try to play drums. *He used to dance on Pier 39 in San Francisco when he was 8 years old to Michael Jackson music. *He sold all of his Star Wars toys in a garage sale when he was 8 years old to buy Michael Jackson's History album. *His favorite singer/artist ever is Michael Jackson. *His first rock concert was Van Halen when he was 12 years old. *His first electric guitar was also his dad's first electric guitar. He gave it to him for Christmas when he was 13. *He is in a band called Bridges I Burn along with his roommate and friend Skip Arnold, and friend Salvatore Spinelli. *He auditioned for the hit reality show, "American Idol" in 2010, the year Lee DeWyze was announced winner. Samuel made it to Hollywood Week but was cut before the semi-finals. *During TGP, Samuel said that his mom might have a problem with him playing a gay character, but he auditioned for Sam Evans, even though when they were casting for him, he was supposed to be gay. *His favorite song to perform on TGP was "Don't You Want Me" *He won The Glee Project along with co-star Damian McGinty. They both were granted guest-starring stints in 7 episodes of the third season of Glee, however they both appeared in more episodes than originally guaranteed. *He was the finalist that had won more homework assignments of the final four, winning two homework assignments. *He was the last contender to perform to Ryan Murphy. *Of the final four contenders, he performed for Ryan Murphy least times. *He, Damian McGinty, Lindsay Pearce and Alex Newell, are the only contenders to be present in every episode of The Glee Project. *Had never heard of the song My Funny Valentine when asked to sing it for a Last Chance Performance, although it was performed by Tina in Silly Love Songs. *He lives in Koreatown, LA with his best friend of one year Skip Arnold. They love Chipotle. *He got his first 3 tattoos all in one day and plans to get a portrait of his mother on his arm soon. *Sam has a few appearances in Hollywood local band Inverse's video "Do You Wanna", available on YouTube. *After American Idol he played rhythm guitar in his Hollywood Week roommate's band, Alex Lambert and the Lights. *He was a finalist for the role of Sam Evans, along with Chord Overstreet and Curt Mega (Nick, the Warbler), but lost the role to Chord. *His audition song was the Rolling Stones' "You Can't Always Get What You Want." *Currently plays the character Joe Hart on Glee. *The first song he featured in on Glee was 'Stereo Hearts' *Modelled for the Spring 2012 lookbook of Skip Arnold and Megan Lockhart's clothing line, Saturday Morning. Images can be found here *He will return to The Glee Project as a mentor in the second episode, "Dance-ability."Source Partners *Lindsay (Pairability) *Marissa (Pairability) *Alex (Sexuality) Songs Pocket Love E.P. *Pocket Change *Underline Had *Feel Alive *Go There *Sugar (Oh Oh) *Gypsy Love *I Need You *That Was A Lie Solos *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Audition Song) *True Colors (Believability) *Animal (Believability) *My Funny Valentine (Generosity) *Jolene (Glee-ality) Duets *Need You Now (Lindsay) (Pairability) *Don't You Want Me (Marissa) (Pairability) Solos (In a Group Number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure (Tenacity) *Like a Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception (Believability) *Lean on Me (Generousity) *Sing (Generousity) *Don't Stop Believing (Glee-ality) *Raise Your Glass (Glee-ality) Photos SamuelLarsenandhiscutie.jpg SamuelLarsenBobMArley.jpg the-glee-project-photos-samuel-009.jpg Tumblr ln6pxsE85D1qlsfyyo1 500 thumb.jpg sl1+.jpg|Joe and Sam sl2.jpg|Sam on set sl3.jpg|Sam on set 2 sl4.jpg|Sam on set 3 sl5.jpg|Sam and Damian on set (Joe & Rory) 6b95244e47c111e180c9123138016265 7.jpg Samandlinds.jpg.png tumblr_lzrd4vQ0m71qbqz7so2_500.jpg|Sam and his beautiful girlfriend Scout 001~323.jpg 002~289.jpg 001~327.jpg|The Glee Project - Season 2 - Episode 2 - Danceability Samlarsenpuppy.jpg Samlarsen1.jpg LindsayDamianSamuel.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|left|300px Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars